


Good Puppy/Bad Puppy

by helens78



Category: Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF
Genre: Animal Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-18
Updated: 2004-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Nik do things a certain way, and Eric's not entirely sure he's comfortable with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Puppy

Bill leans down and scratches Nik behind the ear, a move that starts Nik half-growling and coming forward on hands and knees to rub his face against Bill's thigh.

Eric's got his nose in a book, and he glances over the top of the pages as he watches Bill with Nik. This is something he doesn't get. Does not get at all. And they do it in front of him anyway. He goes back to his book and tries not to squirm.

"Good boy," Bill grins, catching the back of Nik's head in the palm of his hand, holding Nik close. He looks up at Eric, half-grinning. "Good puppy. C'mere." He parts his legs, drops a hand over his package and squeezes.

Nik whuffles and pads between Bill's legs, nuzzling in, getting Bill's hand out of the way. It's his toy, his treat, and Master's hand is in the way. He starts licking, fast puppy licks over the bunched material, and Bill purrs out his satisfaction as his cock gets hard.

He grips Nik's hair and pulls him back, using his free hand to pop open the buttons. Nik growls, tongue flicking over his lips, and struggles to come forward again. He's not thinking in words, just feelings, _want_ and _mine_. He whines softly as Bill holds him back, and lets out an accidental yip as soon as Bill's got his cock out.

Eric cringes behind his book and falls to his back, dropping the book on his face. He's bright red and he feels like an idiot. _Just leave if you don't want to hear it._

"Want it?" Bill asks, looking down into Nik's eyes. Nik glances up, whines again, licks over his lips. Bill can't help the grin. "All right. All yours, puppy."

As soon as Bill lets him go, Nik dives for Bill's cock, sucking the head into his mouth, making soft growling sounds as he works his way down. Bill's cock is short, very thick, and cut, and while the lack of foreskin gave Nik pause the first time he got his hands on it, Nik-as-puppy doesn't give it a second thought. He just swallows, more, fast, teeth scraping, not too careful because puppy's not thinking clearly enough to cover his canines.

Bill hisses at the sharp scrape of teeth and gets both hands into Nik's hair to help guide his movements. But Nik's doing fine without the help, and so Bill ends up giving more of a scratch-tug, a rubbing tease over Nik's scalp that makes him arch and whine, makes him come forward and try to get one of Bill's legs between his thighs.

It's moments like this that Bill's sorry Eric doesn't play this way -- though when he's thinking the words _Eric doesn't play this way_, he always amends those words with _yet_. _Eric doesn't play this way yet._ If Eric were willing to play with Bill and his gorgeous blond puppy, he could have Eric work his hand between Nik's legs, stroke him, squeeze him, caress him until Nik was a whining, pleading, beautiful mess. Nik would lose his rhythm and his concentration, and he'd pull away from Bill's cock, looking up soulfully and whimpering while humping hard against Eric's hand.

And Bill would say _fuck yeah, come for us, puppy_ and Nik would yipe and arch and come, making a hell of a mess in his fatigues.

But as it is, Bill's nearly there just from the images in his head, and he glances up at Eric to see if Eric's still hiding under his book.

Which he is. Only he's also got a hand down the front of his pants, and he's arching his hips up, stroking hard and fast.

_Christ._ That's all it takes. Bill holds Nik still and throws his head back, coming, shouting, loud and not trying to hide it. His cock pulses in Nik's mouth and Nik tries to pull back -- no, not Nik, Nik knows how to swallow down his gag, it's _puppy_ who's pulling back and trying not to choke. Bill lets him up faster than he'd let Nik up, and he looks up at Eric again as Nik lets out another soft, begging-puppy whine.

Eric groans from behind his book when he hears it. His hand's moving faster and faster, and Bill leans down and slides his hand down Nik's pants, finding his cock and wrapping his hand around it. Nik growls, comes up on his knees and puts both hands on Bill's arms -- not grasping, just resting them there, like paws when a puppy's standing -- then buries his face in Bill's neck and pants, hips working hard, soft growls starting to come out one after another.

"Want to come?" Bill asks, but his eyes are on Eric.

Nik growls out loud, long and rough.

Eric makes a sound that's not too far off from Nik's.

"Come on. Come for me."

Nik's first, loud and sharp, cock pulsing over and over in Bill's hand. One jet after another until Bill's almost laughing; God, he's a hell of a man to have under him.

But Eric's following, completely silent, only the arch and brace of his back letting Bill know he's come at all. And Bill watches as Eric draws a hand sticky with come out of his pants and wipes it off on the front of his pants leg.

Bill wraps an arm around Nik's shoulders, and he makes soft noises, leaves tiny kisses all over Nik's face until Nik's breathing starts to steady and his posture changes, ever-so-slightly, just enough to let Bill know he's coming out of it.

Long minutes pass, and when Nik finally murmurs, "Thank you," Bill hugs him hard, gets his hand out of Nik's pants, and whispers the same grateful words in exchange.

When Bill's going to bed, he climbs in and spoons up against Eric. Nik's not ready to sleep yet, so he's gone out to find a pickup round of table tennis or something; he'll be back when he's tired.

"You all right?" Bill asks, kissing the back of Eric's neck.

Eric shrugs, captures Bill's hand in one of his. "Don't know," he murmurs. "I tossed off listening to you two today."

"I know. I saw."

"Shit." Eric puts his teeth together and lets out a breath. "You know I don't get it," he says softly. "I just -- don't. I don't fucking get it."

"You could ask us to go somewhere else when we're going to play like that."

"No." Familiar words. "This is your room, too. You don't have to go anywhere."

"What _do_ you want us to do?"

"I want--" Eric cuts himself off, shakes his head. "I don't have a fucking _clue_, Bill."

"Do you want to join us next time?"

Eric goes silent. Bill's not sure he can even hear Eric breathing.

"Eric?"

"I don't know. I don't _know_." Eric's trying not to sound agitated, and it isn't working very well. "Just -- ask me next time, maybe," he whispers. "Maybe ask me."

Bill's arm tightens around Eric's chest, and he nods. _Next time. Maybe._ He closes his eyes. _Maybe next time you won't hide behind your book._

When Nik finally comes to bed, they're still curled together. Eric's snoring softly and Bill's kicked most of the covers off onto Nik's side of the bed. Nik grins, getting the covers settled over both his lovers again, and he climbs in behind Bill. He drapes an arm over both of them, and Eric wakes up just enough to rub his hand over Nik's before falling back asleep.

_-end-_


	2. Bad Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric is maybe more okay with this puppy thing than he thought.

Nik's out of his clothes already, crawling into the bathroom behind Bill. Eric can't stop staring. _You're being stupid about this again,_ he tells himself, but it doesn't matter. He can't make himself go into the bathroom to watch what's going on, so he's stuck in the bedroom, lying on his back and pretending to read while he listens to the noises his lovers are making.

When Eric hears the bathwater running, it takes him a few seconds to realize what's happening. And then he _gets it_ \-- complete with mental image that's only added to when Nik starts whining softly and Bill starts reassuring him that it's fine, that _puppy just needs a bath_ \-- and Eric turns face-down on the bed and buries his head under a pillow, wondering how long this scene's going to last and what Bill's going to do to make Nik howl next.

It's been a good fifteen minutes and there's still splashing and laughing and a _lot_ of panting going on from the bathroom, and then the phone rings. Eric struggles out from under the pillow and yells _"I'll get it"_ as he gropes for the phone on the nightstand. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Mike. We're looking for Bill; you seen him?"

Mike's one of the producers, and Eric winces, hoping he can't hear the sounds coming from the other room, which are decidedly less like panting and more like growling now.

"Um, yeah. Can I have him call you back? I think I can track him down in give or take five minutes."

"Can you just send him downstairs? We've got a couple things we need to run by him, and it'd be faster all around if he just came on down to the lobby."

"Oh, ah." Eric cringes. Bill's going to _kill_ him. "Sure, I can do that."

"Great, thanks. Talk to you later, Eric."

_And he knows who was on the phone. Great._ Eric sighs and hangs up, then goes to the bathroom door, hanging back just out of their line of sight. More to the point, hanging back so they're just out of _his_ line of sight.

"Bill?"

Soft grunt, no response.

"_Bill._ Fuck, I'm sorry, but Mike just called."

"_Goddamnit._" And there's a yelp, a rough snarl, and a whine. "What's he want?"

"You. Downstairs. Five minutes?"

"Shit." Bill sighs, and there are more soft puppy whines. Eric leans his head against the wall and shoves a hand down his pants, giving his cock a light squeeze before adjusting himself and sliding his hand back out.

"C'mon." That's Bill again, and Eric can hear him pulling the plug on the drain and urging Nik out of the tub. "C'mon, pup, I'll have Eric dry you off--"

Eric's jaw drops, and he leans around the doorjamb, the word _No_ already half-formed on his lips. Bill slings a towel at him, and Eric catches it.

"It's not like it's catching," Bill says. "Just dry him off, and I'll be back in no time. Okay?"

_No._ It ought to be really easy to say it. Hell, Nik can't really expect him to -- can't want--

Nik's on all fours, and he shakes his head hard, slinging droplets everywhere. Eric hopes it's Nik making the whimpering sound, because if it's not... _oh, God, I can't do this._

"Just hurry back," Eric says, kneeling down next to Nik.

"I will." Bill gives Nik a rough puppy-pat on the head and then heads off, drying his hands on the front of his pants as he goes.

_Oh, God. Oh, God, how do I do this?_ Eric squeezes his eyes shut and opens them to find Nik looking up at him, tongue flicking out over his lips. _Jesus, that really doesn't help._ "Okay," he whispers, then a little stronger, "okay, all right, calm down." He bites his lower lip for half a second, then adds, "Pup."

Nik calms down immediately, settling down on his forearms and wriggling his arse. Eric bites his lower lip again and starts drying Nik off, slow at first, with long strokes down Nik's back. Nik shudders and presses up into the strokes, every inch the picture of canine impatience.

"Okay, fine," Eric grumbles, "not fast enough, huh? Want it faster?" And he starts _scrubbing_ at Nik, rubbing him, tousling his hair one minute and rubbing his skin practically red the next. Nik _loves_ it. He's panting, making little pleased sounds, arching into Eric's touch every step of the way, and -- and--

\--fuck, and Eric's cock is staining the front of his jeans, he's leaking so much precome. _Goddamnit._

When Eric finishes and tosses the towel aside, Nik looks back over his shoulder. Still on his forearms and knees, Nik spreads his legs wider, tilts his arse up.

"Nik, I can't--"

Nik whines _hard_ and wriggles his arse again. Eric can see his erection bobbing between his legs. That gorgeous erection Eric's had in him, in his mouth, that beautiful cock that Eric's stroked while fucking Nik into the bed.

It's still _Nik_ under the puppy play.

_Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that, it's a good excuse._ Eric's inner voice smirks at him when he goes to the counter for lube and a condom, but by the time he's back behind Nik, even the smirking voices are just saying _Yes, God, yes, now, now, please_.

Eric pushes his jeans down around his knees and rolls the condom on. Nik's wiggling and writhing so much Eric almost doesn't know how he's going to do this; he slicks two fingers and then puts a hand on Nik's lower back. "Hold still -- um -- _stay_," Eric tries.

Nik goes still under his hand.

_Oh. Oh, fuck, that was easy._

Eric slides both fingers in, and Nik trembles, body clenching hard around them. He lets out another whine, and scuffs one of his hands against the floor, then the other, stretching out and pushing his arse back against Eric's fingers.

"Oh, God, Nik--"

There's an impatient whuff from the man on the floor, and Eric cringes, twisting his fingers in deeper.

"Puppy," he whispers. Nik answers by slamming back against Eric's fingers and letting out a demanding-sounding _rrrruff._

Eric pulls his fingers back, lines his cock up, and tries not to think about how good that noise sounded on Nik's lips. He drives forward all at once, pushing Nik forward on his arms, and Nik scrabbles for purchase on the floor. He shoves back enthusiastically, shaking his head from side to side, and Eric's fucking him hard, the way he'd fuck his boyfriend, the way he's fucked Nik dozens of times--

\--but this is different; Nik's squirming and panting and clawing at the goddamned bathroom rug, and then when Eric hits too deep he makes a low, growling _rruff_, and Eric almost comes then and there--

\--_Christ Christ Christ this isn't supposed to be so hot_.

Eric gets both hands on Nik's hips, squeezing hard and jerking Nik back against his thrusts. The woofs turn into whines, and Nik starts looking over his shoulder, adorably pathetic expression on his face, and the wriggling and squirming goes through the roof.

_Oh._ "Does puppy want to come?" Eric whispers.

He's met with a desperate ten seconds of yips and whining pleas.

Eric leans forward and wraps his hand around Nik's cock. "Come on," he breathes, then a little louder, "_come on_," and he's fucking Nik harder than he ever has before, whole body pounding him forward into Nik's arse, and Nik _howls_, howls the way Eric's heard him howl for Bill, and comes all over Eric's hand. Eric's right there with him, not quite howling himself but oh, God, yes, making loud noises of his own, and after he's come he almost collapses on Nik's back.

Which is how Bill finds them when he comes back in. He clears his throat, and both men on the ground look up -- Nik a bit sheepishly, Eric with an instantly reddened face and an expression of guilty shock -- and struggle to separate. Eric takes care of the condom and towels his cock off, and Nik kneels up and tries to fingercomb his hair into something relatively neat.

"Did you two have fun while I was gone?" Bill asks.

Nik goes to all fours and pads (_crawls_, Eric tries to correct himself, but it isn't very convincing) over to Bill, where he rubs his face against Bill's crotch and moans softly.

Bill turns shocked eyes on Eric. "You--"

"I don't want to talk about it," Eric murmurs, blushing furiously and struggling to his feet. Bill steps aside to let him through, and Eric glances around the suite for a second before heading into the sitting room and sitting down heavily on the couch. He buries his face in his hands. _Oh, yeah. Not into this at all. Totally their kink. Right, Eric._

After a few minutes, Nik pads out to the sitting room. He's still naked, but it looks like Bill's groomed his hair into shape. He rests his cheek on Eric's leg, and Eric sighs and reaches down, petting (_stroking his fingers through_) Nik's hair.

Bill comes out a bit later and plops himself down on the armchair.

"I think we need to talk," Bill says.

"Yeah," Eric agrees softly. "I think we do."

_-end-_


End file.
